Boys and Girls
by animegleek
Summary: 31 selected P.O.T. characters join classes with the rambunctious class of Mahora... Will they survive this wild class or will they end up just like them? DISCONTINUED/HIATUS
1. Mahora Academy and Tennis Players

Second crossover!

Please review...I've been dying to do this since summer. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"So can anyone explain why is this happening again?" Sengoku ask.

They were in a stupid situation (as they think) thirty-one of the boys coming form different tennis supported school are.

"Just remain quiet, we were selected" Saeki said calmly.

"Well yeah I hope it's something good since were cramped in a bus that only contains forty-four seats" Niou snarled.

Curious not?

Flashback

Well this is how it all happened.

"As I call your name please step forward" Ryuuzaki stated.

Well they were all gathered (3rd years). All of them were anxious why they were called when there where no such tournaments, matches, or competitions held.

"Hyoutei, Akutagawa Jirou"

"Shitenhouji, Shiraishi Kuranosuke"

"Seigaku, Fuji Syuusuke"

"Rikkaidai, Niou Masaharu"

"Rikkaidai, Yukimura Seiichi"

"Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Higa chuu, Kite Eishirou"

"Hyoutei, Atobe Keigo"

"Shitenhouji, Chitose Senri"

"Fudomine, Tachibana Kippei"

"Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji"

"Jyousei Shounan, Kajimoto Takahisa"

"Higa chuu, Kai Yuujirou"

"Rikkaidai, Jackal Kuwahara"

"St. Rudolph, Mizuki Hajime"

"Rokkaku, Kisarazu Ryou"

"St. Rudolph, Kisarazu Atsushi"

"Higa chuu, Hirakoba Rin"

"Jyousei Shounan, Shinjou Reiji"

"Yamabuki, Sengoku Kiyosume"

"Shitenhouji, Oshitari Kenya"

"Rikkaidai, the gentleman" (A/N: This is just for fun! My entertainment!)

"I mean. Rikkaidai, Yagyuu Hiroshi"

"Rokkaku, Kurobane Harukaze"

"Rikkaidai, Sanada Genichirou"

"Hyoutei, Shishido Ryou"

"Hyoutei, Oshitari Yuushi"

"Rokkaku, Saeki Kojirou"

"Rikkaidai, Marui Bunta"

"St. Rudolph, Akazawa Yoshirou"

"Hyoutei, Mukahi Gakuto"

"And. Jyousei Shounan, Wakato Hiroshi"

Ryuuzaki-sensei announced.

"I do not have enough time to explain what will happen but departures tomorrow. Prepare your clothes good enough for a month" she said as soon as they all stepped forward.

They all gave a nod of understanding but left with curiosity.

I mean who on earth wouldn't be curious when the teacher left you with such puzzling sentence. Lack of information!

End of flashback

They were near the not-so-famous school, Mahora Academy. A school just like Hyoutei except it's much more better since it has its own shopping district. In fact you don't need to get out since you'll feel at home.

The other boys got their cheeks pasted on the glass as they ogled at how exquisite Mahora is.

"What are we doing here?" Chitose ask.

"Oh! Mahora! This is a suprise. What's the second one?" Yuushi smirked (sexy smirk!)

"We're going to join classes in a room. Apparently this a special kind of program."

Ryuuzaki-sensei explained.

"I s this related to our tennis career?" Jackal ask

"No apparently it is just for our entertainment." Sensei explained.

Everyone paled, no tennis so what?

They got down the bus looking at the huge structure of Mahora Academy.

"Sugee! I didn't expect this school was this big" Eiji mused.

"Correction it's an academy" Gakuto snorted.

Let us skip time...

"Here is your classroom that you will stay with" Principal Konoe said.

As Tezuka slid the door open what he heard and saw was suprising.

"Shut up blondie!" Asuna shouted.

"Oh, so you are guilty! You shall be suspended for the day!" Ayaka shouted.

Chud! Both were engage in a fist fight.

"Yeah! Go Asuna! Go Lincho!" Ku Fei cheered.

Again class 3-A was noisy; as the scene goes Asuna and Ayaka were engaged in a useless fight.

"C-class! Please settle down! We have new students joining us starting now!" Negi called.

The two who were just in front looked at the doors direction only to find boys staring at them in bewilderment. The class were quiet and scampered back to their proper seats.

Ayaka cleared her throat and said, "Everyone stand up and greet the teachers and visitiors!"

They all stood up and did what their lincho told them.

"From now on they will be joining our class" Negi smiled after they introduced theirselves.

"WHAT! " all the girls shrieked. (Please prolong that word)

"Shouldn't they be in a different department!" Asuna yelled.

Negi laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the meaning of this Negi!" Asuna demanded, her palm banged her desk.

Negi trembled as Asuna fumed with anger.

"Well, you see...er..um..." Negi struggled.

"This is a special program Asuna, they will be joining your class within a month or maybe a year" the principal explained.

"B-bu-but! What for!" Asuna ask.

"Yes! What is this silliness for!" Hasegawa also ask furiously.

"And more importantly they don't have anywhere to seat even if we agreed!" Asuna said.

"Oh no worries were all fine on the floor, right guys!" Fuji smiled. Which was a smile that says 'agree-or-else-you'll-regret-it!' smile (A/N: Some of you might think I'm a copycat yeah I'll admit it, you guys usually see this when reading a Fuji or Yukimura related fanfic). So they all gave a nod.

The Narutaki twins went down together to examine the boys, "You're no fun!" they both said to Sanada. The background went black and they became gray with black outlines.

"Oh don't worry about the seats we fixed them a.k.a renovated them" Principal gave a thumbs up and Takahata pressed on a button which is in the remote he's currently holding.

The ground started shaking and the girls embraced each other or tried to balance their selves same did the boys holding on the nearest object or balancing. The three cheerleaders (Misa, Shiina, and Madoka) hugged each other and shrieked.

Soon their classroom got bigger.

They look around surprised that the classroom was bigger than before.

"Mahora and their suprises" Asuna muttered.

"And also they will be – " before Negi could continue cheerfully the girls cut him off

"Enough!" they shouted.

So what do you think about this crossover!

* * *

I've been dying to do this since summer and only gt the time to do it now...

First chapter is done please review!

Thank you!


	2. Let Us Begin!

I'm so sorry for the VERY late update!

So many things to do in school...you get the point *stress out*

Oh and I made a correction in chapter 1, I recently researched Mahora and was very ashamed of myself that there really isn't a boys department...it's an all girls school

Anyway here's chapter 2!

I hope you appreciate it!

* * *

Recently, after the renovation, the boys were introduced to the teachers

Responsibly:

Negi – English

Takamichi – Art

Shizuna – Nurse/ Guidance Councillor

Classes started after all the commotion. Negi was teaching about subject verb agreement at that time, seems like everyone was getting along fine until break time.

Snap!

"Alright! For the newspaper!" Kazumi cheered snapping her fingers as she took a quick picture of the new boys.

The boys stared at her puzzled. "The name's Asakura Kazumi, I'm a reporter here in Mahora and a member of the Journalism Club! Nice to meet ya!" she winked and walked away.

Yue watched them drinking from a milk carton.

Evangeline's nails buried in her desk, irritated, _Why are there suddenly boys transferred here? What are they planning?_ She thought.

"Asuna! Can you come here for a sec?" Konoka called beside her was Setsuna.

"Huh? What's the matter?" she asked.

Konoka smiled and led her two companions to the gathered boys, "Hello" Konoka greeted politely.

"Oh, hello too" Fuji smiled back.

"My name's Konoe Konoka but almost everyone calls me Konoka, this one here is Sakurazaki Setsuna and she is Kaguazaka Asuna, we're glad to meet you" Konoka introduced. Though this kind of introduction is pretty weird we are going along the story line.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name's Fuji Syuusuke, and they are..." Fuji trailed; he'll leave it up to the rest to tell their names since they are 31.

"Yukimura Seiichi" the boy with indigo eyes and a bit feminine features (sorry) introduced his self.

"Atobe Keigo" the guy with purple/gray hair introduced.

"Ah, who's that fellow who's sleeping?" Konoka asked as she peeked behind Fuji.

"Ah, that's Jirou" Atobe said.

"You're name sounds familiar..." Setsuna trailed as she stared at Atobe.

"Don't you mean the Atobe Corporation?" Ayaka joined in.

"You look familiar" Atobe narrowed his eyes.

"Yukihiro Ayaka, I'm sure you've heard of the family name" she said.

"Ah yes, one of father's company partners. I'm his son Atobe Keigo" he said.

Everyone became silent.

"Hey! Hey! What's up?" Ku Fei joined in along with the Narutaki twins.

Then...

"Yuna-chan!" Kazumi called, waving her arms in the air

"Nani?" she asked.

Kazumi grinned "Let's play basketball: 3" Kazumi said.

"Hey how about everyone plays basketball?" Misora asked.

"Good idea" Fumika cheered.

Makie threw her ribbon in order to catch the notebook on top of the shelf, "Hey Saotome you got spare time?" she asked. "Yeah sure, why?" Saotome asked back. "Can you sketch up the thing we asked for yesterday?" she asked. "Oh I've done it here! Want to play basketball, Makie?" she asked.

Makie got the notebook and then turned to look at everyone, "I guess, the club has nothing to d anyway" she said. "Alright! Then everyone will join!" Ku Fei raised her fist.

"Evangeline?" Chizuru asked.

Evangeline looked away, "Well that's a no" Okochi sweat dropped

"I have another suggestion!" Eiji beamed raising his hand enthusiastically.

Everyone looked at him

"How about we play tennis?" he asked

The girls looked at him curiously for a second, and then...

"SURE!" they cheered.

"Are you guys all athletes?" they began asking excitedly.

"Were all tennis players" Fuji answered.

"Ah" went the girls' faint soft voices

"Alright come on! Let's play!" Shiina cheered

"Let's! Let's!" went the Narutaki twins.

The boys stared in disbelief, these can be exciting after all

The girls chatted happily and excitedly bringing along school stocked tennis racquets while the boys followed.

"I'm betting that guy with oval glasses will win over Iincho" Shiina started betting.

"That guy you are currently referring to is named Tezuka Kunimitsu" Fuji informed.

"Oh...what is he?" Evangeline started asking. Eyeing him like he's her prey

"One of the known tennis player in Tokyo" Fuji opened his eyes.

"Hmm, I want to handle him. I'll be the one to play a match with him" she said smirking.

"She looks scary" Fuuka said.

"Evangeline-dono always scare us de gozaru" Nagase exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right" they said faintly. The boys sweat dropped.

"Neh, you want some?" Fumika asked Eiji as she lifted up her pocky biscuits.

"Oh do I!" Eiji beamed.

Marui sniffed something

Something...

Soya

Sweet

Chocolate

Oh pocky biscuits!

Marui made a run for it, "Give me!" he shouted.

"What!" Fumika panicked.

"Sis!" Fuuka called running over.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Fuuka shouted.

"I just want some of the chocolate biscuits!" Marui whined/pouted 'cutely'.

"Eh?" the three relaxed their shoulders, "You could've claimed it calmly. I won't run out of stock" Fumika said.

Dong!

"Can we proceed?" Evangeline asked annoyed.

"Yeah sure" Oishi said.

"I'll be the umpire" Atobe volunteered.

Evangeline got her racquet and proceeded inside the court.

Tezuka followed in, this was totally different. This is mixed tennis.

"Switch, foot?" he asked

"Switch" she answered arms crossed.

Tezuka twisted his racquet, it landed on foot.

Evangeline walked back to her baseline.

"One set match Tezuka to serve" Atobe announced.

Evangeline smirked

Tezuka saw that

"Oho? And you think I'll let you low lives play with me alone? Chachamaru!" she called

"Hai" Chachamaru responded walking inside the court.

"You,commoner," Evangeline pointed her racquet to Tezuka, "get a partner" Chachamaru staying beside her vampire master.

"Atobe?" Tezuka asked.

"With pleasure Tezuka" Atobe smirked.

"It'd be nice if it was Sanada" Sanada though to himself. (A/N: OOC-ness!)

Atobe took his racquet out and positioned himself behind Tezuka.

"Oh this seems nice" Konoe smiled.

"Chachamaru, service point" she ordered.

"Yes" Chachamaru positioned herself.

"Kind of reminds me of an old friend back in Hyoutei" Shishido snorted.

Somewhere out there where ever in Tokyo...

"Achoo!" Kabaji sneezed.

"Daijobu Kabaji?" Choutaru asked kindly.

"Usu" Kabaji replied.

Evangeline served the ball real hard.

"Go Evangeline!" some of the girls cheered.

* * *

Okay I'll end it there for now...so sorry for the late update! I was busy with school and all okay not necessary. But I'll do the match scene next chapter this is for now! I know it's quite pointless...uh, can I apologize again?

Guess it's an irregular update...then again sembreak's approaching here yay! I can update and write again!

Any forms of reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading this!

As long as the reviews can also improve me thank you!

-animegleek-


	3. Walking Sucks!

Sorry for the long wait! Here it is anyway!

* * *

Evangeline served the ball at top speed. She smirked

Atobe served it back with style and grace.

"Low-life as you really is!" Evangeline said harshly.

She smirked at the corner of her mouth, Chachamaru lift up and hit the ball back.

"Go! Chachamaru!" Satomi's glasses glinted.

….~~!~!...

"Game and match Evangeline-Chachamaru pair 7-5!" Hakase announced

The boys were definitely shut up.

Evangeline laughed in triumph, "Hahaha! Such low-lives! Hahaha!" she went on and on

Tezuka approached the net and stretched out his hand to Chachamaru.

Chachamaru stared at the hand before her and extended hers

"Shut up you little girl!" Atobe snapped.

"How dare you call a McDowell, little! You commoner!" she answered back.

The two bickered for awhile until Evangeline heard, "Nice game" from Tezuka.

The two stopped and watch Chachamaru and Tezuka shake hands.

Ayaka stepped in, "It's about time we all head back to our dorms I expect everyone to attend class tomorrow no skipping now dismiss. Konoe-san and our honored guests please follow us to the principal's room" Ayaka exclaimed.

Konoe gave a smile…now this is creeping some of the guys out thinking she is also a sadist.

"Room arrangements?" Eiji asked

Setsuna glanced at him, "You cannot apparently stay in the girl's dorm" she tsked and closed her eyes.

"Aren't there any other rooms?" Jirou yawned.

"Why don't you stay in the science lab then?" Setsuna thought.

"Grandpa!" Konoe called.

"Ah yes, the rooms! Just one moment I'll get Takahata-sensei for a minute" the principal exclaimed.

"Why don't you guys stay in the astronomical lab for awhile, I think the astronomy club set a star gazing schedule today. Setsuna-san please assists them" Konoe exclaimed.

Setsuna's eyes widen for awhile before following orders, "Please take care of yourself Konoka-san" she said and faced the boys, "Follow me" she said flatly. Some of them decided to come along while some stayed in the office (namely the mature ones)

As they were about to reach the room they started hearing noises Setsuna opened the door, as any master of the Shinmei-ryu swordsmanship she reacted fast slicing the first object that almost landed on top of her, "Chizuru-san" she called.

"Oho? Oh! What brought you here? Want to see the stars, hmm?" she smiled.

They gave a nod…Eiji mused on the lab going on and on along with Marui.

Chizuru gave a chuckle, "Here take a look" Fuji motioned first and took a peak

Fuji was surprised, unlike any other nights that shows constellation this was rather, "…breathtaking!" he suddenly gasp.

"Hey do you think does buds can catch up?" Saotome asks as pocky stick stuck on her mouth and busily making a new rough sketch for her artwork.

"Who knows! Besides this is a first but aw~! The guy with golden brown hair and glasses was such a cutie!" Asakura suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone stopped doing their stuff, "Hey Kazumi you okay?" Saotome asked anxiously.

Kazumi blinked before laughing nervously, "My bad! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Hey isn't tomorrow a holiday for our school?" Akira questioned. (A/N" just my imagination)

"Yeah…hey! Sure why don't we bring them to the town mall that way let's tour them!" Saotome beamed.

"Then it's a done deal! We'll meet in front of the school at eight, got it!" Kazumi took charge.

"Deal!" all the girls agreed.

The next day the sky was clear and it set off a welcoming mood, "Ohayoo minna-san!" Kenya yawned as he approached the other guys in front of the gate.

Kai absorbed in playing his PSP didn't notice a girl with short brown hair passing by and bumped into her; "Hey!" she called. "Ah! Sorry!" he answered. She stood up and started walking away singing the lines "_If fears what makes us decide, our future journey, I'm not along for the ride, 'Cuz I'm still learning, to try and touch the sun_" as she walked passed him, that caught Kai's attention, "Nice lyrics!" he smiled. She looked back, "Thanks. The rest are going to meet you guys but I got matters to settle and oh Good morning!" she answered as she turned around, "Oh and by the way I'm Kugimiya Madoka I'm part of the Mahora cheerleading squad jane!" she smiled and jogged away.

Kai gave a shrug and walked towards the other guys. "Damn it! Why do I have to come?" Satomi declared pissed off, "So early in the morning you are already extremely angry!" Mizuki mused. "Pardon but I like staying in the dorm and – "Chisame cut off as Evangeline appeared rather pissed off but 10x better than Chisame, "Honestly why are their so many weirdos here!" she thought. Evangeline simply glared at a few then looked away, "Chachamaru let's get some tea!" she raised her chin. Chachamaru gave a nod and followed her.

The rest have finally arrived, "Well then shall we start the tour?" Kazumi asked enthusiastically through the megaphone. "Sure!" the girls replied happily.

They first went through the mall, "Ah! Where's Asuna?" Konoka started asking

"Asuna said she'll be late, she's still delivering newspapers" Nodoka answered.

"Kyaa~! Their so cute!" girls started whispering.

Bells started ringing, "Crap! That blonde monster is going to execute me if I don't show up sooner!" Asuna thought as she started running through the crowd.

Asuna suddenly stopped as she heard fangirl (s) squeals

"This way!" she thought

The scene surprised her first but pissed her off at the same time.

"All of you…all of you….shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppp! You bitches get out scramp!" she trembled at first then started shouting furiously.

The girls ran away as Asuna started shouting, "Your class is so selfish!" one girl shouted.

"Yeah! Just because your class was choosenyou can go bossy and all!" another shouted then the rest chorused.

"Nya! Their so sscary!" Eiji gulped.

"I like this atmosphere" Sengoku smiled slyly then winked at one girl.

"Shut up you wenches!" someone shouted from above. This shut the girls upon recognizing the voice it was none other than Evangeline, "Tch! So early in the morning you're all so noisy! "She flinched.

Gakuto smirked, "Hey you, how about having some quality time with us? You seem fun to be with!" he started randomly.

Evangeline was rather taken aback and leaped through the air and kicked Gakuto square on the face; "You sure have the proper manners to treat a lady" she said and turned away. Niou blinked…and he was planning to pull a prank too!

"Can we go now?" Ku Fei and Eiji whined at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go! The library needs some help about certain books…I'll just meet everyone later there!" Nodoka exclaimed to Saotome. "Oh sure go on Nodoka!" she winked. Nodoka gave a nod and ran away.

Yukimura and Sanda noticed her running away, "Where's she going?" was the thought of Yukimura.

"Well then shall we begin again?" Ayaka smiled.

"Wow this place is huge! Everything you need is here!" Kurobane mused on his own.

"Ah! They have one of these?" Saeki mused as he saw a tennis equipment store.

"Lucky~!" Sengoku smirked.

"Oh that? Usually the girls buy their equipment there…every tennis equipment is there" Shiina exclaimed.

Now this lightened up the boys.

"Hey let's check out if they already have some stocks!" Fuuka nagged her twin.

"A-are you sure?" Fumika worried.

"Come on!" Fuuka grinned.

"Hey wait I'll come along!" Akira called.

"Eh? Are you going to buy something Akira-chan?" Fuuka asked.

"Well I ran out of food for Yamamoto I need to buy some" she answered.

"Okay!" the twins smiled.

"…How about you guys try being that close?" Saeki whispered to the Kisarazu twins.

"…" was Atsushi's reply and Ryou gave a sigh. Saeki gave a chuckle.

As they roamed the minitown freely Yue called their attention, "All of you follow me" she said quietly then taking a sip of her 'juice box'

Jackal was rather curious he'd been eyeing Mana for awhile, "What do you want?" she finally asked. "Ek! Nothing! Just wonderin' what country you are" he replied back politely. Mana looked away, " half Puerto Rican" she answered. Zazie started juggling a music box, a tennis ball, and a bullet.

They stopped at a huge medieval kind building somewhat similar to a church structure at the end of the island. The boys stared in awe.

"Wah! Wait! This is a borrowed book right?" someone was shouting.

"Nodoka! Where here!" Yue called.

"J-just a minute!" she called inside.

"Need any help Nodoka?" Saotome called.

They heard books falling

"Probably yes" she sweat dropped and opened the door. Nodoka coughed, "Seriously ask some help sometimes no one's going to deny you" Saotome worried.

"Woah!" Shiraishi gasped as he saw the huge shelves of endless books.

Kajimoto raised his eyebrows, "Mind if I take a walk?" he asked.

"The library is open to anyone! If you want you can join the library exploration club too! While enjoying your stay here" Saotome winked.

"Please don't go too far or you might get lost. Mahora academy's library is very huge so please" Nodoka said meekly.

Kajimoto gave a nod and started walking.

Tezuka took one book entitled "Thrift of a bird" this was rather old but yet the title captivated him.

The boys mused at the library but every move they took unfolds an adventure.

The Narutaki twins giggled together but Fumika's giggle was rather worried.

"Go!" Fuuka grinned and started something rather disturbing for Niou…and at the same time karma…."Cool! you got Niou!" Marui grinned as Niou was soaked in slime.

"Somehow…can we start the real adventure next time?" Kai said pathetically.

* * *

Okay I'll end it that way!

Tell me if I made some mistakes in identity cause that got me dizzy! And also tell me if some were OOC I think I did in some I'm just not sure…sorry about that its because I kind of forgot how the girls move since I haven't watched it for 2 years so I'm sorry if some were OOC most likely the girls! Just tell me if the girls did have OOC

How was it? Good? Bad? Or did I lack something?

Please review! Any forms of reviews are accepted! Negative or positive as long as it is for the story! And mind as well can you give me ideas like pick up lines 'update soon' is not reliable to me because I don't have motivation…any ideas humorous or mischievous! I like comments that are fruitful! Thank you!

Thanks for reading and happy new year!


	4. And His Drink Appeared!

I know I update so slowly...but I'll try uploading the next two chapters next week or month

* * *

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" a tanned hand illustrated a paper while a white hand was scissors.

"Yay! I won!" Shiina cheered.

Hirakoba moved his open hand and stared at it murderously (like it'll die Hirakoba-kun!)

"Well then you're going to do what I say from now on!" she pointed at him.

Hirakoba Rin sweat dropped at the energetic girl

"You're so unlucky" Eiji commented

"Shut up!"

"Well as long as it's him it's fine" Niou said and started to grin

"What do you mean _as long as its him!_" Rin glared at Niou

"Puri!"

"It's a good sign to see you enjoying" Yuuna smiled, a ball tuck under her arm

"Indeed they are" Akira giggled

Yue started sipping her drink, "Neh Ayase-san what flavor is that?" Chitose dared to ask. She stopped sipping her drink, "Salt water. You want some?" she held out her carton. He sweatdropped, "Err no thanks, but isn't that dangerous?" he asked. She only continued to drink her 'salt water'.

"Do you think she can drink Seigaku's Inui concoction?" Shiraishi whispered to Chitose, "Mah…" was all Chitose could answer.

"A-ya-se-san~!" Fuji called out from behind, "Hmm?" Yue leaned back, "Do you want to try this?" he smiled, 'Uso!' Shiraishi and CHitose gasped in their minds, "I really recommend it to you" Fuji shoved the plastic bottle. Yue stared for a while and took it. The three boys watched as she gulped down the Inui juice whatever version it was, everything kills anyway. "Quite a drink" Yue said nonchalantly and proceeded back in drinking it. Oh God, is she still human? Chitose paled, Shiraishi's mouth twitched, and Fuji gave a chortle, "Saa, should we try it on the others?" he continued. Tezuka and Eiji upon hearing his remark said, "No!" at the same time. Eiji persuaded Fuji to stop his bubbling scheme, "Wahaha! Hey guys what do you have there?" Ku Fei beamed. "A drink that – " before Eiji could finish, "Oh good just what I need!" she grabbed the 'green' drink on Fuji's desk and chugged it down. The guys stared at her with horror and awe. You could hear her chugging as everyone stayed silent.

"Aah! That was good!" she grinned.

She then turned around, "Huh? What's the matter guys? Anything wrong?" she asked with a smile. At the same time Chizuru and Chao entered the room and Ku Fei collapsed. "Ku Fei!" Chizuru yelled and she and Chao and some of the girls rushed over the unconscious girl. Ku Fei's eyes swirled with dizziness.

" Hey! Hey! What happened to her?" Hakase ran towards them. "I don't know. The moment we entered she collapsed!" Chizuru answered. "Get her to the Infirmary. Could anyone of you help me?" she asked. "Yeah I'll do it" Marui volunteered. He carried Ku Fei behind him. "Hey what's this?" Chao took the plastic bottle with green droplets.

Marui carried her off to the Infirmary with Chizuru.

"What? She took this drink?" Chao asked in bewilderment while the boys nodded, "But it seems harmless" she said taking a sip but ended up coughing violently, "Could I exaine that" Hakase took the drink from her. Hakase somewhat took out a mini machine to examine it, "Inui?" Eiji blinked. "Well what is it Satomi?" Chao asked after recovering. "It's a combination of *beep*, *beep*, *beep*? And *beep*, 60% *toot*, and 30% of *toot*, and 10% of *bebeeptotoot* ingredient" Hakase explained her glasses glinting. "…I didn't understand anything and I certainly don't want to know" Kai grimaced and the recent victims agreed.

"Gyaa! Fei-san, w-wait for us!" they suddenly heard screams. Ku Fei returned with extreme activeness, "Ku Fei! Ku Fei-san!" Marui panted. He soon reached the room panting and sweating hard, "One phrase – ball of fat" Niou deadpanned. Chizuru came on next, "What happened?" Chitose inquired. "We don't know. Before we entered the Infirmary she became conscious and started bouncing, and when Marui-san tried to stop her she kicked him on the shin" Chizuru explained.

"…Eiji phone Inui" Tezuka ordered.

"Okay, okay" Eiji answered. He started pressing buttons until he have finally reached Inui, "Yes Hello? What is it?" Inui asked on the other line. 'It's Eiji. Fuji brought one of your concoctions here and one girl who drank it started jumping like a mad bean, nya!" Eiji exclaimed. "Interesting, go on" Inui started scribbling from the other line. "Inui!" Eiji shouted. "Oh! Sensei is here, jane!" Inui responded cutting the conversation.

"Yah!" Ku Fei beamed. Chao and Satomi grabbed her and pulled her somewhere.

"…"

BANG!

Most of the people inside spun around only to see a shot Niou. "Bull's eyes!" Fuuka cheered. "Karma" Marui deadpanned.

* * *

How was it? I'm not sure though...

Reviews are required hahaha not really but I hope you appreciated it! Thank you!


	5. Sucky note

Animegleek here...

Just here to inform the readers that I am going to DISCONTINUE this story...

Why?

I am seriously having a writer's block with this! And I just lost the enthusiasm in making this story and I can't appreciate making a story without putting my happiness in it. I mean I just really can't continue this. I'm having troubles creating a creative plot for each chapter and I don't even know how to end this story. Maybe I'll try creating one shots for this crossover instead. I'm really sorry guys!

Thank you for your time reading/reviewing/alerting/favourite-ing this story...ok maybe just HIATUS because re-reading your reviews made me feel guilty...when I find my enthusiasm in typing a new chappie for this then I'll do so.

Also one more reason...

My humor sucks... T^T...TT_TT so I'm going to improve this thing

I hope you understand,

Your author,

animegleek


End file.
